The Mission
by John Quesada
Summary: Heero en Duo krijgen een vage opdracht, ze moeten de "Dragon Lance" vinden, eeehm... hoe het verder gaat weet ik zelf ook nog niet


De waard van "Inn, The Last Home" kwam op hen af en vroeg: "Duo Maxwell en Heero Yuy, dat zijn jullie toch?" 

"Yup, dat zijn wij"

"Dan heb ik een bericht voor jullie," Hij gaf ze een leren koker en een briefje "oja, dat is de rekening."

Duo opende de koker en haalde er een opgerold stuk papier uit.

"Lees eens voor?"

"Ok" hij begon te lezen: "Jullie kennen mij niet, maar ik weet dat ik jullie kan vertrouwen, daarom geef ik jullie deze opdracht. Jullie moeten de "Dragon Lance" vinden, vertrek vandaag nog naar Saradena. Meer kan ik nu nog niet zeggen, maar dat vernemen jullie vanzelf. Oja, praat hier met niemand over"

"Wie zou ons dat gestuurd hebben? En wat betekent het allemaal?…..HE, Heero, luister je wel?"

"Hm"

"Is er iets?"

"Waar ligt Saradena?"

"Tja, daar zeg je wat……WAARD!…auw, wat doe je?"  
"We mogen er niet over praten."

"Ik mag de waard toch wel vragen waar Saradena ligt?"

"Nee"

"Oh…"

"Nou, we moeten vertrekken"

"Maar we weten nog niet eens waar we heen moeten!"

"Hm"

Heero had een kaart gekocht, waar ze Saradena inmiddels op gevonden hadden. Maar toen ze nog maar net op weg waren werden ze overvallen, 3 mannen kwamen van links uit het bos gesprongen en 3 andere mannen van rechts uit de sloot. Heero had z'n quarterstaff al klaar en Duo trok z'n zwaard, hij sloeg een man met één slag z'n hoofd af, maar terwijl hij vocht met de tweede zag de laatste z'n kans schoon en gaf hem zo'n enorme klap op z'n hoofd dat hij bewusteloos op de grond viel. Met Heero ging het al niet veel beter, hij vocht met twee van de drie kerels tegelijk en hij dacht dat hij ze alledrie wel zou kunnen verslaan. Dat leek hem eerst ook te lukken toen hij de eerste twee mannen neergeslagen had en met de derde vocht, maar de man die Duo op z'n hoofd had geslagen sloeg nu ook Heero van achteren op z'n hoofd en ook hij viel bewusteloos op de grond.

Toen ze weer bijkwamen waren ze vastgebonden aan een paal, ongeveer in het midden van iets wat op een kamp leek. Naast hen brandde een vuur en omheen zaten een stuk of twintig mannen, met daar achter een aantal tenten.

Een van de mannen trad naar voren en zei: "Welkom, in Saradena. Mijn naam is Pegrin." De rest van de mannen begon te lachen. "Dus jullie hadden een "opdracht"? vertel mij daar eens wat meer over." Commandeerde hij. Heero zweeg en keek de andere kant op, Duo was kwaad en keek woedend om zich heen op zoek aar hun wapens, "Laat ons onmiddellijk gaan!" schreeuwde hij. "Hoho, jij bent hier niet in de positie om bevelen te geven" zei Pegrin "Als je ons over jullie opdracht en de Dragon Lance verteld, laten we jullie misschien wel gaan." De mannen lachten weer. "Ik vertel niks!" riep Duo en spuugde richting Pegrin.

Opeens viel een van de mannen achterover. De anderen gingen kijken en toen ze zagen dat hij een pijl dwars door z'n keel had, begonnen ze overal heen te rennen en wapens te pakken. 

"Wie durft mij in mijn eigen kamp aan te vallen!? Ik ben Pegrin!……Aaargh…."

Pegrin viel languit in het vuur, met drie pijlen in z'n borst. 

Een klein leger, aangevoerd door een blonde jonge man, stormde het kamp binnen en Pegrins mannen werden gevangen genomen. De aanvoerder van het leger stapte op Heero en Duo af, "Mijn naam is Quatre, de zoon van de stadhouder van Saradena, ik weet van jullie opdracht." En hij maakte ze los. "Geef ze hun wapens terug!"

"Hoe weet jij van onze opdracht?" vroeg Duo.

"Ik kreeg vanmorgen een leren koker met een brief erin. Ik moest jullie naar de haven van Fu-inen brengen, toen ik jullie niet de stad binnen zag komen, wist ik al bijna zeker dat Pegrin jullie gevangen had genomen. Hij moet een spion in "Inn, The Last Home" hebben gehad ofzo."

"Hmm, ja, dat kan"

"Maar ik moet jullie bedanken, want dankzij jullie hadden we eindelijk een excuus om hem te doden, daar hebben we al heel lang op gewacht."

Heero mengde zich in het gesprek, "We horen later wel wat die Pegrin allemaal misdaan heeft, maar we moeten eerst aan onze opdracht denken."

"Ok, ik breng jullie naar mijn vaders huis, of slapen jullie liever in een hotel?" Zonder op antwoord te wachten voegde hij toe: "Dan vertrekken we morgen direct naar Fu-inen."

Toen ze het "echte" Saradena binnen gingen, keken veel mensen naar hen om, "Maar wat wil je ook," dacht Duo, "we moeten er behoorlijk gehavend uitzien."

Saradena was een vrij gewone stad, omringd door een muur, in het midden een plein. Het enige opvallende was de grote tempel aan het van een brede straat die direct van het plein naar de tempel liep. Boven wat de ingang van de tempel leek te zijn, zagen ze twee keer een symbool dat bestond uit een hand die een bliksemschicht vasthield. "Wat is dat?" vroeg hij? Quatre antwoorde: "Dat is de tempel van Heironeous, mensen, elfen en zelfs dwergen komen van heinde en verre hierheen om tot hem te bidden en aan hem te offeren. Heironeous heeft opzich niet zo heel erg veel volgelingen, maar deze tempel is de enige de weide omtrek die aan hem geweid is."

"Aha…"

Op dat moment werd een man letterlijk de tempel uitgegooid. "Heiligschennis! Wat doe je in deze tempel?" schreeuwde iemand. De man liep vlug weg richting een smal straatje naast de stadsmuur en verdween om de hoek.

"Willen jullie twee kamers of delen jullie een?"

Heero keek naar Duo, maar die wendde gauw zijn blik af. "…Eeehm, doe maar 2"

Die nacht kon Heero niet slapen, hij dacht aan hun vreemde opdracht. Wat was eigenlijk de bedoeling? Waarom waren zij gekozen, en niet anderen? Hij keek naar de muur, achter die muur lag Duo… Duo, hij kende hem ook nog maar net toen ze de leren koker kregen, maar toch was er iets aan hem dat hem anders maakte dan anderen. De meeste mensen kon hij negeren, maar aan Duo moest hij steeds vaker denken.

Opeens hoorde hij iets… hij bleef een tijdje liggen luisteren maar er waren geen vreemde geluiden meer. Na een tijdje toen z'n gedachten weer afgedwaald waren en hij bijna in slaap viel, hoorde hij weer een geluid… bij het raam… Hij stapte uit z'n bed en ging kijken. Er was niks te zien, alleen twee mensen die de tempel uit kwamen lopen. Hij liep bij het raam weg en wou weer in bed stappen, toen er een man door het raam sprong en met een zwaard naar hem sloeg. Heero liet zich vallen om de slag te ontwijken, de man vloekte en rende weer naar het raam. Heero probeerde hem tegen te houden, maar de man was het raam al uit…

Hij ging terug naar bed en viel na een tijdje in slaap.

Die ochtend werden ze al vroeg wakker gemaakt door Quatre. "Goed geslapen allebei?"

"Zeker, jullie hebben prachtige bedden hier!" zei Duo enthousiast.

"Hm" mompelde Heero er achteraan.

"Jij niet?"

Hij vertelde over de man die geprobeerd had in te breken.

"Dat is vrij ernstig, dan zijn er dus meer mensen dan alleen Pegrin op de hoogte van wat wij moeten doen."

"Het kan ook toeval zijn."

"Nee, niemand probeert zonder een hele goede reden bij de Stadhouder van Saradena in te breken."

"Dan zullen we extra voorzichtig moeten zijn."

Na ontbeten te hebben, pakten ze hun wapens en bagage. Quatre begon uit leggen waar ze langs moesten. 

"Zien jullie die bergen aan de horizon? De zee is bijna gelijk daar achter, maar voor we bij de bergen zijn, moeten we over een enorm stuk vlak land, met hier en daar wat heuvels of bomen. We kunnen dus bijna in een rechte lijn naar Fu-inen gaan."

"OK, laten we maar vertrekken dan"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
